No me olvides
by Olii Taisho
Summary: Naraku ah sido derrotado y Kikyo muere en la batalla, o eso es lo que todos creen... Kagome pierde la memoria y un apuesto youkai, Yamato, que la ayuda. Que hará InuYasha al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Logrará hacer que Kagome vuelva a enamorarse de él? Summary nuevo! -
1. Junto a mi

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia, eh aquí el Capitulo 1 espero que les guste, acepto criticas constructivas Gracias.

Junto a mi Capitulo 1

Era la batalla final…Naraku tenía casi toda la perla, sólo le faltaba un fragmento, el que yo usaba para viajar a través del pozo.

Miré a los lados y vi a Sango, la pobre estaba muy herida pero al parecer eso no le importaba por que no dejaba a su hermano Kohaku, quien ya estaba muerto, Naraku le había quitado el fragmento que lo mantenía vivo…

Voltee a otro lado y encontré a Shippo, el estaba con Miroku, el veneno de su vórtice estaba esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, todos habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto InuYasha lanzo un ataque que partió a Naraku en dos pero como siempre este volvía a regenerarse, me levante y apunte mi flecha hacia Naraku pero una mano me detuvo

-Yo lo haré-

-Eh? Kikyo?-

-Hazte a un lado es mi deber purificar a Naraku-

-No Kikyo juntas lo haremos- le dije decidida

-Acaso no entiendes?, tu no tienes el poder suficiente para lograrlo-

Lo que dijo me hirió, era cierto que mis poderes no se comparaban a los de ella pero tampoco era una inútil. Kikyo avanzo a donde InuYasha y Naraku estaban luchando, yo la seguí, no me iba a quedar solo viendo, en ese momento ella apunto con su flecha a Naraku

-Vete al infierno Naraku!-

Naraku volteo al igual que InuYasha

-No Kikyo no lo hagas!- InuYasha le gritaba pero ella no parecía querer acceder

-Te mandare al otro mundo!- grito Kikyo al tiempo que lanzaba su flecha sagrada hubo una gran explosión y después… nada…


	2. Al despertar

Desperté y mi cabeza dolía me tomo un poco de tiempo asimilar lo que había sucedido, al recordarlo me levante lo mas rápido que pude, todo estaba destruido, traté de buscar a mis amigos con la vista, pero no logre localizarlos, caminé un poco para buscar mejor, esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien, escuche un gemido de dolor provenir de la dirección contraria a donde yo iba y voltee y al ver de quien se trataba fui lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitan.

-Kikyo- le miré, la pobre se veía muy debilitada, debió haber usado todo su poder-estas bien?, te ayudaré- quité algunas rocas que se encontraban ahí y me arrodillé a su lado.

-No debe…rías hacer esto Kago…me- aún lastimada Kikyo no dejaba de ser orgullosa- a ti te con…vendría que yo mu...riera, después de to…do – le miré enfadada, que rayos estaba diciendo?!

-Kikyo, no te permito que digas eso, yo te ayudaré no importa lo que suceda!-

-Pero sa…bes que es ver…dad si yo mu...ero tu podrias es…tar con Inu…Yasha- esta mujer en verdad que era terca, acaso no creía que yo podría ayudarla?

-Kikyo ya te di…-

-Kikyo...Kikyo- era la voz de InuYasha se escuchaba preocupado, vi un punto rojo a lo lejos, se acercaba con velocidad, hasta que llegó al lugar en donde estábamos.

-InuYasha yo…-

-Kikyo, Kikyo estas bien?- él prácticamente me ignoro y fue hacia donde ella estaba, ni siquiera me miro y dijo ¿estas bien?, sólo le preocupaba ella.

-Inu…Yasha es…toy bien-

-Shh, no hables Kikyo- le dijo mientras quitaba el flequillo de su rostro- Kagome, podrias ir con Miroku y los demás?, Kirara los ah llevado a ese lugar- me dijo señalando a lo lejos unos árboles que habían sobrevivido a la explosión.

- Pero InuYasha, ella no esta bien, yo…-

-Kagome por favor, ellos te necesitan mas, yo…lo entiendo, vayan a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, yo… llevaré a Kikyo después- no me miraba ni cuando hablaba, ahora era mas importante Kikyo-

-Ahh- suspiré- esta bien iré con ellos- debía entender a InuYasha, el quería quedarse a solas con Kikyo, pero yo necesitaba ayudarla, ella estaba muy débil y lastimada como para llamar a sus serpientes y sin almas… ella… no sobreviviría, me aleje resignada, InuYasha la llevaría después a la aldea, tal vez ahí podría ayudarla.

Llegué a dónde Sango, Miroku y Shipo se encontraban. Shipo, tenia golpes en la cabeza, nada grave, Sango tenia lastimada su pierna, pero se mantenía al lado de Miroku, el pobre monje había absorbido mucho miasma, al verlos en esa situación me apresuré a llegar con ellos.

-Monje Miroku- me acerqué a el preocupada, quite la tela que cubría su mano y vi que la maldición había desaparecido, Naraku en verdad había muerto, todo su brazo estaba tomando un color morado, tenia que purificarlo, o sería demasiado peligroso- Sango ayúdame a quitarle esto- la pobre de mi amiga no paraba de llorar.-

-Kagome, estas bien?- me miraba con sus ojos llorosos

-Si, Sango, estoy bien, pero tienes que ayudarme, tengo que purificar el veneno de su cuerpo- Sango asintió y con rapidez me ayudo a quitar su ropa, dejando su pecho descubierto, el veneno actuaba muy rápido sobre su cuerpo, tenía que apresurarme. Puse mis manos sobre el y una luz rosada comenzó a salir de mis manos, no sabía exactamente como debía hacerlo, pero la anciana Kaede me había mostrado como hacerlo, sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo se debilitaba, pero tenia que salvarlo, un rato después el cuerpo de Miroku comenzó a tomar su color normal, el veneno ya había desaparecido.

-Ahora esta bien Sango, sólo tendrá fiebre y tardara en despertar, pero está fuera de peligro- el rostro de Sango se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre mi.

-Oh, Kagome gracias- dijo mientras limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos- Kirara, hay que ir con la anciana Kaede- la gatita se transformo, y ayude a Sango a colocar al monje Miroku y a Shipo arriba de Kirara.

Llegamos a la aldea y entramos a la cabaña, la anciana Kaede se apresuró a llevando agua y algunas plantas.

-Bien hecho Kagome, hiciste tal y como te lo explique- me sentí realmente bien al escuchar a la anciana Kaede decir eso, me sentía como si por primera vez hubiera hecho algo bien, le sonreí mostrando mi felicidad.

-Iré a mi época por mas medicinas para Sango y Shipo, InuYasha vendrá con Kikyo en un rato, anciana Kaede, por favor cuide de ellos- la anciana me sonrió y eso me tranquilizó, tomé mi mochila amarilla y salí de la cabaña, caminé en dirección al pozo, aún me sentía débil, necesitaba descansar un poco, brinque al interior de este y una luz me envolvió llevándome de vuelta a mi hogar, salí de la urna y entre a mi casa, mi madre estaba cocinando, me miro sorprendida.

-Hija, Kagome estas bien?, te ves cansada-

-Estoy bien mamá, solo necesito descansar un poco-

-Quieres que prepare el baño-

-Si, gracias mamá- subí a mi habitación y comenzó a llenar mi mochila de vendas, pastillas, algunas pomadas, algodón y todo lo que necesitaba para poder curar a mis amigos.

-Hija, el baño esta listo- grito mi mamá desde abajo.

-Gracias mamá- le respondí al tiempo que iba tomando mi toalla y me dirigía hacia el baño, me quite la ropa sucia y me sumergí en el agua, era tan relajante, me quedé ahí como una hora o tal vez más tiempo, estaba muy ocupada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pronto tendría que dejar el Sengoku para siempre, pues mi trabajo ahí había terminado, tendría que dejar a InuYasha, nunca logré que el me quisiera, y eso me ponía triste, después de todo Kikyo había ganado.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un poco de frío, el agua ya no estaba caliente, tomé mi toalla y entre a mi habitación, afuera estaba haciendo un poco de frío y se hacia tarde, me había demorado mucho en el baño, me coloqué un pantalón rojo, con una playera de manga corta con rayas horizontales y roja de los pechos hacia arriba, me puse mus converse, recogí mi cabello en un chongo dejando unos pequeños cuernitos, tome mi mochila y baje.

-Hija, ayer fui al súper mercado y te compré provisiones, están en la cocina-

-Gracias mamá- le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina, llene mi mochila y volví al Sengoku.


End file.
